See You Again
by aliveinfinitexx
Summary: Scarlett Rogers valued her close relationship with her older brother, Steve. That is, until an unlikely decision has Steve going away for awhile. Now, all Scarlett wants is her brother back and out of the line of potential danger and one more hug from Steve that she knows she won't get for awhile.
1. Prologue

**So...I'm quite excited for all of you to read this modernized idea for a story. It's not gonna be one of those modernized stories where Steve is trying to adjust to the 21st Century and all that jazz. It is an actual legit story based off in the modern day. Not quite following the events that we see in Captain America: The First Avenger or even The Winter Soldier. It might shadow those events. Most likely, it will not shadow any of the events in the two Captain America movies. **

**I'm willing to do something different. If that difference sets me apart from everyone in the Captain America fandom, then so be it. **

**Now, for the story. **

* * *

"_Said goodbye, turned around. And you were gone, gone, gone. Faded into the setting sun. Slipped away. But I won't cry cause I know I'll never be lonely. For you are the stars to me. You are the light I follow. I'll see you again. Oh. This is not where it ends."_

_Song: See You Again. By: Carrie Underwood. _

* * *

_Prologue _

_Two siblings sat in the living room with the fire roaring to block out the cold of winter. The first sibling had blonde hair that is slightly parted to one side and cut short with sky blue eyes, that held fierce protection for the younger sibling. The second sibling had long dirty blonde hair, crystal green eyes that was watching the older sibling for anything that he was keeping from her. _

_"Steve, you can tell me anything, you know? I don't want you have to feel the need to hide anything from me." Steve looked into his younger sibling's eyes. Not sure how tell her. He wants to tell her his decision. He can't bring himself to tell her though. Every time he has tried, his throat goes dry and he can't find his words. "Scarlett, go and get mom and dad please. I'll tell you...with mom and dad." _

_Scarlett nodded and got up and went into their parent's bedroom. Their mother and father were talking, their mother smiling at their father. Her beauty shining through the clouds. _

_Scarlett was almost tempted to not ruin this happy moment. Yet, somehow deep inside her heart she knew that this talk Steve wanted to have with them was not going to be avoided anytime soon._

_Scarlett watched as their mother noticed her in the doorway. "Mom, dad... Steve wants to talk to all of us. I don't know what it might be about...it seems really serious. He won't even look me in the eyes to tell me simply what's wrong." Their mother and father got out of the bed at Scarlett's words. The smile gone off their mother's lips, expecting the worst. _

_Their father had a grim look on his face. Fear evident on all their faces because they were all scared. Scared for what Steve was going to tell them. They all sat on the couch, the fire giving off an orange tint to everything nearby. They looked at Steve, who was staring at the fire as if in deep thought._

_With Steve being eighteen, he could make his decisions and was held accountable for those decisions. Whereas, Scarlett was just sixteen and wasn't quite yet held accountable for her decisions in a big way. Steve looked away from the fire and look them each in the eyes. Seriousness and sadness showing in his no-longer-looking-like-the-blue-sky eyes. His looked like they were the sky before a thunderstorm. "Son, what's wrong?" Their father asked Steve. Scarlett looked from their parents to Steve to their parents back to their parents. Her heart pounding loud, she was afraid Steve might hear it, in her chest. _

_"I'm a recent high school graduate...I'm eighteen years old...So please don't get mad at me when I tell you this." Steve's voice sounded shaky. Although his voice sounded steady and firm. His eyes locked back on all of us. Quickly looking at each of us. _

_"We...We aren't gonna get mad, Steve. We don't even know what you want to tell us, anyway. So quit worrying." Scarlett said with a weak smile yet somehow reassuring smile to her older brother by a year. "Okay...Okay...um...I enlisted." Steve said, rushing his words. _

_Scarelett barely caught the words. Their parents looked confused. "Pardon?" Their mother said in a confusing tone. We watched as Steve took a deep breath. "I enlisted." Her older brother said much slower. Scarlett didn't get what he meant at first. At first. _

_All the possibilities run through her head but none making any type of connection whatsoever. "What...What do you mean?" They all asked Steve in unison. "I enlisted in the Marine Corps. They accepted me in. I leave next week for boot camp." Scarlett's mouth went dry as if she had been in the desert for one month. "Will we see you again?" Scarlett croaked out. _

_Steve got up and hugged all of them, individually. His semi-athletic and semi-muscular arms wrapping around them like a warm blanket surrounded by the cold of winter. Acting like a barrier. "You'll see me again. I won't give up that easily. Besides, it's only boot camp." Steve's voice rang out loud and clear amongst the silence. _

* * *

**So this the beginning of the start of this story.**

**You can see why I'm super duper excited now. **

**I am excited for what all of you think of this type of modernized story in the Captain America fandom. **

**Please review, favorite, follow! :) :)**

**If any of you have questions regarding this story please don't hesitate to leave a review with your question and I'll give an answer as fast as I can to help ease any confusion of any sort or to simply answer any questions that you have. **

**Much love and stay strong, **

**\- thedivergentcake**


	2. The Phone Call

**So, it usually takes me two or three days to write chapters. Especially when it's a modernized story because yes, I do know things on our world today but there are some things that I do have to do some research for. Especially when it's a topic like the military or anything revolving around the military...that I do not know then I take the time to look up whatever I need to know. Which in this case for this chapter, was how boot camp worked for the Marines. **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, here is the second chapter! **

* * *

It had been 11 months since Scarlett had last seen her older brother. She missed him so badly but had to wait for him when he came home. Mom and dad had been doing the best they could to keep themselves and Scarlett from getting sad every time that they sat at the table to eat and saw the empty chair that sat beside Scarlett's chair. Mom and dad rarely left the house for the past three months, due to Scarlett waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.

Wanting Steve to come home so badly. It was only boot camp but that didn't stop her mind from thinking something horribly had happened for Steve to not even call all these months of waiting.

That night, with the table set, all three out of the four Rogers sat around the table. Everyone getting something on their plate and about to eat their meal of mashed potatoes and gravy, with roasted chicken, and steamed broccoli, and tea. A very good meal that was soon to be forgotten because the phone rang. Scarlett was getting ready to get up to answer the phone, when mom had gotten to the phone first. "Sarah Rogers speaking. Oh yes, of course I'll put it on speaker phone, sweetie." Placing the phone on the middle of the table and on speaker phone. Mom's eyes locked eyes with Scarlett, lighting up for the first time since Steve had left for boot camp. "Hey, I finally have gotten to a phone. It's been awhile since I've gotten to talk to my family."

A voice _that was oddly familiar_ spoke. Scarlett's eyes widened in disbelief and happiness. "Steve! How's the weather down in California?" Mom and dad smiled. Food was the last thing on their mind right now. "The weather has been tolerable. How's my baby sister doing?" Steve said, his voice sounding tired but happy. "I'm doing good. Been getting straight A's in all my classes. The teachers speak admiring words of you."

Scarlett heard Steve chuckle then say, "I'm sure they do. I'm proud of you." They heard some movement and then the sound of drinking from a water canteen. "Sorry. I was thirsty. I've been busy these past few months with there is everything to learn to become a Marine. I'm proud of you, little sis." Scarlett smiled at Steve's words. Scarlett had rarely smiled nowadays, and she was glad for a change.

Then something dawned on her. Steve had been busy for the past few months at boot camp. Curiosity was eating at her. She couldn't help but ask, "Steve, what have you been doing at boot camp? I just couldn't but to _not _ask." Scarlett felt the blood blush of embarrassment come onto her cheeks.

"It's a very good question. Don't feel ashamed of asking something when you don't know. Well, for starters, it's intense. Makes me work hard and I love the feeling. As a recruit, we have to first come into the boot camp as a civilian but to be turned into a soldier. Breaking away from civilian habits and learning self-discipline through intense training. We did a lot of marching in the first month or two. Lot of hard work but worth it. We then learn field training. Which is not really complicated. This month and for the rest of the time, they are finishing us up with Basic Warrior Training. Cool, huh?" She could see Steve smiling and his eyes light up as he would tell her this if he were home. Scarlett smiled.

"I don't see how you've done it...making it all these months without really seeing mom, dad, of me. I wouldn't be able to do it. Maybe that's why I look up to you so much." Her voice had become tired and scratchy. She meant every word.

"I do miss you guys. It's just that we have to go over all those things for a certain time limit. It takes time and concentration. I just...I just forgot to call and I never really got the opportunity too."

Mom and dad looked at Scarlett. Sadness was starting to show on their faces. As time got closer for Steve to be returning home from boot camp, mom and dad had taken time off work to spend time with her and to get the house clean and ready for Steve's return. "Don't you start to explain to any of us about any of that. From what I hear you got a lot going on and very little time for talk. You don't have to start explaining yourself. Got that, son?"

Dad sounded tired but firm. Dad had gone to the war in the Pacific theater. He had been a Sargeant, so of course dad knew what he is talking about, being a veteran himself. "Yes, sir." Came Steve's immediate response after several seconds later. The older brother that she had always saw as polite and gentle had been replaced with a more serious brother.

"So, they changed my brother." Scarlett's became laced with annoyance. "What do you mean, Scarlett?" Hurt was evident in his voice. Mom and dad looked thoughtful, watching Scarlett quietly. They all heard the door open and a gruff voice say, "Rogers, you have 10 minutes remaining before you have to give another recruit a turn to call their family members." Scarlett looked at the phone. Her anger dissipating and turning into sadness.

She can't get mad at him for changing. It wasn't like he got the choice to not avoiding the change from a common civilian into a strong willed soldier. They heard the door close and Steve's tired voice say, "Look, I know it's crazy to believe but yes they have to toughen us up. We can't go onto the battlefield acting scared and running for home. We have to be tough and...and not be scared."

Seriousness had shown through each word he said. "I've never heard you so serious before. It makes me proud to call you my brother. I'm so super happy for you and excited for when you can come home and teach me some new things." Steve smiled although they couldn't see him.

"Of course I will. You'll see me soon." Scarlett looked down, her throat tightening and tears threatening to escape her eyes. Then she heard the sound of a watch beeping off. "You'll see me again. Now, I gotta go. I'll see you three in two months. I love you all so very much." They heard Steve get up from the chair. "We love you, sweetie. Make us proud. See you soon." Their mother said, tears running down her cheeks.

Happy, proud tears.

* * *

**Here it is! **

**A tribute to all the men and women who had served or is serving currently in the armed forces. Thank you for everything you do. Thank you will never, ever be enough. **

**Stay Strong and keep writing, **

**\- thedivergentcake**


	3. PLEASE READ

**HEY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS THAT ARE A FAN OF MY STORIES!**

**I am sorry that I haven't had the time to update on any of my stories. **

**I will be updating soon. I just need to find the time, when I'm NOT busy doing a million other things like homework, and all this other stuff that will make me busy busy busy this year...I really am sorry. **

**I WILL FIND THE TIME TO UPDATE ON A STORY. **

**Tell me in the reviews below which story should be the one that I should update. Please be honest with me. Whichever story getting the most votes will be the winner.**

**The story options are:**

**· Meeting My Son**

**· See You Again**

**· Till The End Of The Line, Pal**

**I love each and everyone of you. **

**BE BRAVE, **

**\- thedivergentcake**


	4. I'm Back!

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in the longest of times. I've been extremely busy. And things have came up so I haven't gotten on in awhile. For which I am truly sorry. **

**I am planning up to make it up to all of you though. **

**I'm writing some stories so I'll be posting them soon. **

**Hope you all will enjoy them.. Gonna put 110% into the stories. Make the stories better (I hope) then my previous stories. Yet still keep you all entertained. **

**I love you all, **

**-aliveinfinitexx**

**PS. I changed my username to aliveinfinitexx... Used to be thedivergentcake soooo. **


End file.
